Digital cameras, video cameras, and other image capturing devices may include focal plane arrays and processing circuitry to facilitate capturing an image. A focal plane array comprises a plurality of pixels utilized to sense incident light in the visible and non-visible spectra. The processing circuitry receives signals describing the incident light sensed by the pixels and generates the image according to the signals. In general, decreasing the pixel size facilitates using a higher density of pixels to yield a higher resolution image. If the pixel size becomes too small, however, the signal may propagate from one pixel to another and the resulting image may blur.